Death by fire, asphyxiation, and other life threatening situations, has befallen the occupants of high-rise buildings where conventional escape routes could not be used. Panic, fright, and an inability to extricate oneself due to a blocked exit, has resulted in numerous fatalities. Previously available escape systems have proven to be self limiting, difficult to operate under emergency conditions, and generally undependable. Accordingly, a safer, more reliable, and simple to operate system has been needed foor emergency escape from high-rise buildings.